


【蝙超】错误的求婚方式

by cheesestrawberry



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesestrawberry/pseuds/cheesestrawberry
Summary: 布魯斯變成了一隻毛茸茸~在適應的過程中他還發現了超人的一個秘密~





	【蝙超】错误的求婚方式

Mpreg涉及，错误的小甜饼❤，OOC慎~

\-------------------------

 

上天又双叒叕和韦恩先森开了一个玩笑。

他变成了一只蝙蝠，就在他说出“I don't believe in fate.”的后一秒。

 

于是，克拉克的淋浴间就添了一只惊慌失措的毛茸茸。一头撞进他胸毛里的小家伙还在疯狂挣脱的过程中扯伤了自己的小爪子。

超人先森看着自己一胸的血色抓痕也是一脸无措，以至于完全忽略了它嘴里叼着的蓝宝石戒指。

 

经过一番手忙脚乱，一人一蝙终于镇定下来 握手言和，至少克拉克是这样认为的——

可怜的小蝙蝠正一边舔着自己的爪子，一边低低的呻吟。他用蝙蝠式凶光把自己的未婚伴侣瞪了一遍又一遍。他想，要是蝙蝠洞里的蝙蝠会上网， 他们在论坛讨论最多的话题一定是: 千万别往洗手间里飞， 白花花的人胸人屁股吓死宝宝了。

 

手足无措的克拉克此时恰好也在想着发帖求助，刚刚在帮那只不速之客涂药的时候，它吱吱唧唧地挣扎了半晌，如果克拉克再用力一点点，它就要骨折了。

 

克拉克尴尬地思考着应该怎样把他和这只蝙蝠的初遇美化一下——“他的爪子缠上了我的胸毛”这种描述大概是会被秒屏蔽的吧。（后面“他”“它”混用看心情，在超宝贝儿眼里布鲁蝙大概不算宠物……？）

 

几分钟之后，克拉克从一堆热情的废话中提炼出寥寥几条有效的答案。

蝙蝠在野外从来不会用抑菌软膏来治疗伤口。人类的伤药大多有刺激性，给蝙蝠涂上可能会使它们更痛苦，所以很多情况下蝙蝠会挣扎着把药舔掉。

 

克拉克一拍大腿，如果只是刺激的话，换低敏性的消炎药再稀释一下不就好了？ 

于是，还在他手边扑腾挣扎的小家伙就被拽着仔仔细细重涂了一遍伤口。二次受创的小蝙蝠痛到眼前发黑，他早已没力气思考和控诉这个残忍外星人的暴行，只好一边抖着一边轻轻啃了啃克拉克的手指。

 

克拉克对着他绽出一个微笑，天哪这只可爱的小生命还懂得感恩呢。蝙蝠果然是有灵性的生物，也难怪布鲁斯养了一大窝。

 

 

克拉克把小家伙裹进了柔软的小方巾，然后边打哈欠边回到浴室重新冲了个澡。

布鲁蝙轻易地就把自己挣脱了出来，他抖了抖双翼，飞出窗外，飞向了自由。

然而——过了两秒，他又飞了回来……

 

他觉得自己大概是思考求婚问题太久了，竟然忽略了克拉克生活中这么多的新细节。他家Superman不该是一个不需要睡觉不需要洗澡 飘在空中给他打涩（♂）情电话的小仙女吗？世界第一的侦探歪头打量着搭在椅子上的秋衣，餐盘里吃剩的西兰花，还有摆放在角落里的叶酸补剂，开始产生了不好的联想。（西兰花这些十字花科的味道可能会使孕妇呕吐）

 

布鲁斯很困惑。他脑海里浮现出上百个由于过度激情而破损的套套。可克拉克不是个男人吗？

难道克拉克体内中枢宝典繁衍传代的欲望已经突破了肉体基因的桎梏，改变了体内的器官构造，变相地开始延续氪星人的进化？

 

正在他胡思乱想的当口，克拉克从浴室出来了。

对他俩而言，一个愉悦的热水澡通常暗示着一场漫长的xing爱。以往布鲁斯见到的都是连三点都遮不全的性感宝贝儿，如今这个把自己裹在一堆浴巾里的克拉克看起来实在有趣极了。

 

飞起来的小蝙蝠咬了咬克拉克右后颈的敏感点，然后轻轻碰上克拉克的唇。

接着，他模拟克拉克赠予他的信号手表的高频，轻轻叫了一声。

 

克拉克惊讶地抬头，一双注满温柔的蓝色眼睛望著他，“布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯哭笑不得的应了一声。他这下基本确定克拉克肚子里揣着个球了，科学研究证明，初为人母的人在情绪感知和超感能力方面，有着领先常人数倍的优势。

 

\------------------------------------

 

布鲁蝙本以为，克拉克认出他之后，他的悲惨生活就结束了。

韦恩先森觉得自己还是太天真了——

 

自此之后，克拉克疯狂开启了他的蝙蝠控模式。试想一下，一个男人日复一日小心翼翼的用小棉签扒开你的胸毛，一遍遍地检查伤口寄生虫的画面；再想象一下，他因为担心体温过低影响代谢，把一只黑漆漆毛茸茸的小蝙蝠埋在自己的乳沟里睡觉的景象，什么样的疯子会这样做啊？啊？！！

 

于此同时，超人同学仔细搜查了那颗被诅咒的蓝宝石的所有经手人，却一无所获。

 

布鲁蝙沮丧地倒吊在克拉克家的窗台，他准备的求婚惊喜就这样全毁了。

他从一开始就想好了要找一颗和克拉克眼睛一样蓝、一样清澈，折光一样美的宝石来做他们的订婚戒指。钻石？不存在的，它的折射光颜色太杂太艳丽，他才不需要这样的妖艳贱货来纪念他们的感情。而且永恒这个话题，对他而言——太沉重了。

 

布鲁斯发现作为一只蝙蝠，自己多了一些可遇不可求的天赋。虽然他一不留神就本能地往潮湿阴暗的洗手间飞，但他发誓，他绝不是去偷窥克拉克的性感胸肌和挺翘屁股的。

（PS: 写到现在都没想好老爷是什么蝙，大家随意脑补，就那种夜视和听力非常发达的大蝙蝠趴~ 没有进化出声呐系统的那个亚目）

 

在他趴在克拉克肚子上休息的时候，他已经能隐隐约约地听到第二个心跳，微弱、飞快，充满希望。

这让他有了些许慰藉。

 

他这两天一直在思考，自己如此急躁的求婚到底是出自真爱，还是源于对家庭缺失的过度补偿。或许他极度渴望被人保护被人爱，所以他拼命地去保护别人爱别人。可这对克拉克不公平。

 

这个蓬勃成长的小胚胎给了他答案。他并不会成为一个对孩子过分溺爱的人，他也绝不会为了补偿自己不幸的童年，为他奉上所拥有的一切。相反，他很高兴，总有一天，他会离开克拉克，离开Kal-El，留他孑然一身度过之后漫长的岁月，漫长到他会忘记如何让自己的心去接纳一个人，忘记那种令自己脆弱的感觉是多么的好，忘记了自己会有多孤独。如今，随着氪星下一代的诞生，他再也不用担心这些。

 

他们的人生，都因为彼此而改变了。

 

\---------------------------------------

 

介于布鲁蝙拒绝食用他提供的新鲜水果、小鱼和面包虫，克拉克就每天调些幼儿蜂蜜和低脂代奶来喂他。此时的蝙正懒洋洋地躺在他手里，任由克拉克轻轻揉着自己因为胀气而变得圆滚滚的小肚皮。

 

他已经可以熟练转换高低频的声音和克拉克交流，虽然他并不喜欢自己像小灰鼠一样吱吱呀呀的声音。

他知道，克拉克的担忧与日俱增——无论是死活无法变回来的自己，还是他身体对小胚胎产生的排异反应。

 

在他连啃了几个笑脸苹果都无法博美人一笑后，布鲁斯衔起了那枚万恶之源的戒指，他决定回去蝙蝠洞，重新整理一下线索。

 

布鲁斯非常怀疑蝙蝠的视力和听力到底有没有科学家证实的那么好。

他不仅没有注意到正在往洗手间走来的克拉克，还一头撞在了他的胸上，叼着戒指，就像“他们”初遇时那样。

 

“嘭！”的一声，肉体撞击地面发出沉重的声音。

赤身裸体的哥谭宝贝儿就这样毫无形象地趴在洗手间的地上，用他完美的牙齿叼着一枚婚戒。

 

他随手扯了条浴巾把自己埋在下面，搜肠刮肚地寻找合适的说辞。克拉克露出了这些天第一个灿烂无比的笑容，甚至情不自禁地飘高了几厘米。

 

………… 

布鲁斯很丢脸，他一点也不想起来。

现在装作自己是被钢铁之躯撞骨折了还来得及吗？

 

他闷闷地开口：

克拉克，我知道你在害怕，我明白你的感受。

当一个疯子拿着刀和扑克牌往我的肩肋上捅的时候，真理和正义只不过是一些单词而已，那种为生命奋力挣扎的感觉，脆弱，无助——

克拉克，我忽略了你的情感，忽略了你的生活细节，忽视了你作为一个人的一切，为了这个，我很抱歉。

我……想我们可以一起……

那个…… 我已经想到办法…… 帮助你的妊娠恢复正常了…… 

 

 

虽然被一个果体的男人趴着表白，最关键的部分还只说了一半，可克拉克还是觉得自己的虚荣心充分得到了满足。他决定放过这只可怜的小蝙蝠，毕竟这两天他也被折腾的不浅。

克拉克拉起布鲁斯，自顾自地套上戒指，笑着说“还我一个吻，我就放过你。”

 

接着——昏天暗地的一个吻。

 

搂着温热肉体的感觉实在太棒，虽然毛茸茸的手感也很好，克拉克一面想，一面被推到了墙上。

 

The end


End file.
